fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia/Supports
With Ilyana C Support *'Lucia:' Well, well... Look at this cute little thing. So you're a mage, huh? I'm Lucia. I'm a soldier in the royal Crimean army, and I thank you for joining our cause. *'Ilyana:' I'm Ilyana... I'm with Greil's Merc... Oh... *'Lucia:' What's wrong? Are you all right? *'Ilyana:' Yes, don't mind me... *'Lucia:' Look at you! You're skinnier than a sword edge! All this marching must be hard on you. *'Ilyana:' I fall down sometimes... I just can't keep up. *'Lucia:' That's no good! If that happens on the battlefield, you're as good as meat. You've got to stay fit and battle ready. *'Ilyana:' Yes...ma'am. *'Lucia:' You're sounding faint. Hang on. Don't collapse on me! Here, let me help you. Let's get you back to your tent. *'Ilyana:' I can't move... Hungry...so hungry... *'Lucia:' Wait here. Let me go fetch some food. *'Ilyana:' Really...? You'd do that? *'Lucia:' Of course. What do you think you can eat? *'Ilyana:' I'll take anything... *'Lucia:' All right. I'll try to find something big and hearty to give you strength. Stay where you are until I come back. *'Ilyana:' Thank you so much... B Support *'Lucia:' All right, Ilyana. Start now. *'Ilyana:' Let me give this a try... Huuuufff... Haaaaaa... Huuuffff... Puuufffff... *'Lucia:' ... Wait, Ilyana. Can you come back here for a moment? *'Ilyana:' Yes? What is it? *'Lucia:' I know you're not feeling great... But I still want you to do some running. Exercise is important. Why not start out slowly? *'Ilyana:' Yes... I'll try. I... I ran the best I could... *'Lucia:' Hah! That was supposed to be running?! *'Ilyana:' Well... *'Lucia:' ...Er... Listen, Ilyana. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Nobody is born great at everything. It takes hours and hours of practice to get better at something. So don't feel bad when you don't excel at something right away. Is that clear? *'Ilyana:' Yes... *'Lucia:' Don't worry. I'll work on it with you. Go and give it another try. *'Ilyana:' All right... I'll do my best... *'Lucia:' Then we can take a break. Perhaps you'd like some water before you try again. *'Ilyana:' Actually, I'm a little hungry... *'Lucia:' Food? No problem at all. What would you like to eat? *'Ilyana:' Do you remember that meal you made me the other day? That was so tasty... I'd love that again! *'Lucia:' You liked it that much, huh? Then I'll set to work making you another big helping! But...you'll have to run for it! *'Ilyana:' It's a deal. Thank you...for everything. A Support *'Lucia:' Where's Ilyana? I told her to wait right here! Where did she run off to? *'Ilyana:' Lu... Lucia... *'Lucia:' Ilyana!? Did something happen? *'Ilyana:' No... Just so... Hungry... So hungry... *'Lucia:' Hungry? Haven't you been eating? *'Ilyana:' No... Not enough... I just had five helpings... *'Lucia:' What?! Five helpings?! *'Ilyana:' Yes... Oh, and I took Soren's lamb shank when he wasn't looking. *'Lucia:' How much do you usually eat? *'Ilyana:' When I cook, I usually make... six or seven helpings... *'Lucia:' Er... You're not a laguz, are you? *'Ilyana:' No... *'Lucia:' Listen, Ilyana. I've put you through some hard training over the last few days, and it got me thinking... There is something seriously wrong with you!! But I can't leave you like this. You've made it this far, and we'll get through whatever it is together. *'Ilyana:' Yes... That makes me happy. You make me delicious meals... You're so beautiful and strong... I want to be with you, Lucia... *'Lucia:' Oh, fine. We might as well go get some food! *'Ilyana:' Your cooking... I can almost taste it... *'Lucia:' You're always so hungry... All right, I'll make you whatever you want. But you had better train hard! *'Ilyana:' Yes! Oh, I'm so happy! With Janaff C Support *'Lucia:' You must be a Phoenicis knight. *'Janaff:' Eh? *'Lucia:' I don't believe I've had the pleasure. I am Lucia of Crimea, a vassal of Princess Elincia. I wish to tender my cordial thanks for the aid and succor your country has granted us. Will you accept it? *'Janaff:' Uh... Sure, why not? *'Lucia:' ... *'Janaff:' ...I mean, um... Thanks for your courtesy. I'm Janaff. I am here at the command of our king. So if you really want to thank someone, you should thank our king. *'Lucia:' Very well. Although telling him in person would give me much pleasure, such luxuries are not feasible under the circumstances. Please give my regards to King Tibarn. Long life to him! Huzzah! *'Janaff:' ...All righty then... *'Lucia:': What is it? *'Janaff:' Well, I don't know that we need the formality. I mean, we're fighting in the same army, right? Right...? Hey, I've got a better idea! Let's go have a wild night on the town to fortify our new friendship! I'm buying! *'Lucia:' Oh, I could not. My father would not approve of me going out without a chaperon. *'Janaff:' What? Such a shame! You look like a gorgeous woman, but you're still a child? I can never tell how old you beorcs are! *'Lucia:' ... B Support *'Janaff:' My homeland of Phoenicis is bordered by the South Sea. It's a wonderful place to live. There aren't that many of us, and everyone gets along... I've seen many countries with my own eyes, but Phoenicis is the best! *'Lucia:' Did Phoenicis have diplomatic relations with other countries? *'Janaff:' No, we don't associate with the others. We used to be allied with Serenes... until those cursed humans destroyed it. And Kilvas is ruled by a cunning and heartless king. We have no trust for him. *'Lucia:' Did you ever associate with beorc countries? *'Janaff:' Ha! That'll never happen! After the slaughter of Serenes, the beorc became our enemy. *'Lucia:' I do not blame you for your anger... But as I have said, Crimea wishes to establish diplomatic relations with you. Our late king advocated friendship with the laguz, and enjoyed a good rapport with King Caineghis of Gallia. *'Janaff:' So I hear. Look, most Phoenicians would be perfectly happy living their entire lives without outside contact... But I suppose a friendship with Crimea is possible. If our king so decides. *'Lucia:' And what do you think? *'Janaff:' What do I think? Huh... I used to loathe huma...beorc. Even hearing the word made me angry. But... Now I think friendship is possible. That's all because I met you. *'Lucia:' Oh... Well... Thank you. I am glad to be of assistance. A Support *'Lucia:' In Crimea, we dream of peace for all people. Friendship that transcends nation, creed, and race. Beorc and laguz, living in harmony. *'Janaff:' Transcending race, huh? Crimea is an odd country. I heard you even let laguz live within your borders! *'Lucia:' Yes, due to our bond with King Caineghis. And now, Princess Elincia hopes to establish such alliances with other laguz nations. *'Janaff:' It's a pretty thought. But do you think that a friendship which transcends nation, creed, and race will come so easily? *'Lucia:' It will not be easy, but it can be-- *'Janaff:' For example. You know that Phoenicis and Begnion used to be bitter enemies, right? *'Lucia:' Yes, I know. *'Janaff:' The apostle finally recognized the Serenes massacre, but who knows how long it'll take that news to spread over the country? Before that happens, there could be more fighting. War might erupt anew. If so, whose side will you choose? *'Lucia:' I would-- *'Janaff:' It'll be Begnion. Come on! Am I wrong? And in the eyes of Phoenicis, Crimea is nothing more than a Begnion colony. Which means I'll fight against you. *'Lucia:' Princess Elincia would do everything in her power to avoid such a war. However, I am her loyal vassal. In the event of conflict, my path is clear. *'Janaff:' Same here. The king's ally is my ally. And the king's enemy... But if I can help it, I'd rather not fight a good-looking woman like you! Dinner would be much more enjoyable. *'Lucia:' I agree, Janaff. When this war is over and Crimea rebuilt...let's meet again. Not as enemies, but as friends. *'Janaff:' I hope you'll be old enough to go out without a chaperon by then! *'Lucia:' I hope so as well. With Bastian C Support *'Lucia:' Good day, Count Bastian! *'Bastian:' Ahhh... Lady Lucia. What an exquisite pleasure. Would you allow me to place a kiss upon your creamy white hand? *'Lucia:' Sorry, my lord. I've been sharpening my blade, and my hands are covered in grime. *'Bastian:' Nonsense! I have no objections, milady. The grime merely accentuates your beauty. *'Lucia:' I have objections, Bastian. *'Bastian:' Ahhh... She addresses me so curtly, but it only stokes my furnace of attraction! It is only in my nature to hunt and pursue a tantalizing beast that flees me! You have such a devious grip on my heart! *'Lucia:' Don't even think I'm going to fall for that trick! It might work with the others, but I'm no doe-eyed fawn! Why don't you just give up already? *'Bastian:' Ahhh, splendid! This fawn has sharp hooves! But still she spurns my advance... Next time, I shall woo her with words! B Support *'Lucia:' Count Bastian! Where are you?! *'Bastian:' Lady Lucia... It's not like you to be looking for me. Or even acknowledge my existence, for that matter! Ta ha ha! *'Lucia:' How badly are you hurt? Do I need to tie a tourniquet? *'Bastian:' A tourniquet? Ta ha ha, aha! No, my dear. I'm not injured. Unless you include the heart which you have so eagerly stomped! *'Lucia:' You aren't hurt? Really? I heard a funny-looking man with a mustache suffered a severe injury. Naturally, I assumed it was you. But I see that wasn't the case. *'Bastian:' Lady Lucia! You were so concerned with my welfare that you rushed to my aid! Ah! You are a true delight! A magestic-- *'Lucia:' That isn't the case at all. *'Bastian:' There's no use in fighting your feelings! I have already given in to the bottomless pit that is my love for you! *'Lucia:' Did you not hear me? I already told you how I felt. *'Bastian:' The more you try to hide it, the more your true feelings show through! You cannot fight true romance any more than you can fight the tides, milady. *'Lucia:' Arrrggg... Count! Will you please listen to me?! A Support *'Bastian:' Lady Lucia, I'm not going away until you declare the true, roaring-hot passion you feel for me! *'Lucia:' Count Bastian... You may talk like you're completely psychotic, but I know it's just an act. And as much as I hate to admit it... I don't think you're all that bad. *'Bastian:' Then you feel the same? *'Lucia:' Well... When the war is over...and Crimea is once again back on her feet... I might consider it. Might. *'Bastian:' Oh, my beloved! *'Lucia:' As hard as I've tried, you're just impossible to hate. Oh no... I completely forgot! I need to go help Princess Elincia. *'Bastian:' W-wait, my love! What are your plans tonight? I'd like to spend it gazing into your sweet-- *'Lucia:' --Sorry! I need to be with the princess. I won't be free for a long time. *'Bastian:' Oh, dear...I see the road ahead will be bumpy indeed! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports